


The First Time

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gilan Cousland, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilan and Zevran share a (very belated) first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under the username dwarrowdams.

Gilan Cousland was in love.

 

He had been for months, actually, but as of a few minutes ago, his feelings for Zevran were no longer a painfully kept secret. And surprisingly enough, Zevran felt the same way—so much that he’d asked Gilan if there was any possibility of them being together in the future.

 

It was the first time in nearly a year that Gilan had looked towards the future with any semblance of hope.

 

They stood together now just outside Zevran’s tent, illuminated by the early morning rays of the sun, bodies only inches apart. Gilan felt Zevran’s lips brush against the base of his neck, gently teasing that particularly sensitive spot. But teasing was no longer enough to satisfy Gilan.  He looked down at Zevran, tracing his thumb over his lips.  “Zev,” he murmured, “I want you to kiss me.”

 

Zevran met his gaze.  “You don’t have to do that, you know,” he replied. “I know that you do not like it and—”

 

“I didn’t,” Gilan said.  “I don’t, not until I start feeling this way about someone. I would’ve kissed you months ago, but I didn’t want you to think that anything was different.”

 

“You don’t need to wait any longer,” Zevran said, taking half a step closer to Gilan.  “Kiss me.”

 

Gilan moved forward slightly, resting his forehead against Zevran’s, closing his eyes for a moment.  “I would,” he said.  “Believe me, I would.  But I want the first time I kiss you to be good and…I’m a terrible kisser.”

 

“You cannot be nearly as terrible as you say.”

 

Gilan laughed weakly.  “You’ll find out soon, just…not right now. Kiss me,” he murmured, his voice heavy with desire.  “ _Please_.”

 

He knew that he sounded desperate, but he no longer cared.  He’d kept his feelings hidden for so long that months of yearning spilled out as he spoke, dripping from his every word.  He had done everything else with Zevran and it had all been incredible—unspeakably so—but now, there was nothing that he wanted more than a kiss.

 

Now that their lips were so close, Gilan didn’t want to wait anymore.  But before he could move, Zevran leaned up, closing the distance between his lips and Gilan’s.

 

It was _incredible_ —not only because of how easily Zevran moved his mouth, how he poured passion into it without growing sloppy, how effortlessly he worked with Gilan’s listless lips, but because of the months he’d spent wanting this. Gilan found himself floundering, unsure of what to do with his mouth, moving his lips tentatively in hopes that it was at least close to what he was supposed to be doing. It was awful, he knew, but even his own ineptitude was better than pretending that he didn’t want this.

 

As they slowly moved apart, he looked down at Zevran for a few moments, trying to catch his breath before he spoke. “Told you I was bad,” he muttered.

 

“A shame, really,” Zevran said, sighing. “It seems I will have to be the one to teach you.”

 

Gilan smiled.  “Pity. And you have years of bad kissing to undo.”

 

 “Then we’d better start as soon as possible, hmm?”

 

“Yeah,” Gilan murmured, his lips nearly touching Zevran’s.  “I guess we should.”


End file.
